


Love is Blind and Broken

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all the hugs, for all the boys, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Tony has always known Captain America was his soulmate. He known since he was a young child, ever since his father wanted to burn his soulmate mark off of him. He thought it was fine. He’ll never met Captain America. Until he meets Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Roger/Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/gifts), [vexbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/gifts), [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I revamped the story a bit. This is the final version :3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is by the magnificent HT!
> 
> Please check out their tumblr at: [Link](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
